How Did I Get Picked
by fawn26
Summary: Thea and her group visit Hogwarts to watch the triwizard tournament. Nothing big. Nothing special. Just an uneventful nice relaxing tournament. WRONG. Thea gets thrust directly into the heart of it all when the cup chooses her name and she's forced to take part in the dreaded events
1. Chapter 1

It was the year of the tri wizard tournoment and this year they were going to be held at hogwarts a school for wizarding children in england .Yeah i know sucky at story telling but give a girl a break im new at this. im thea.I know my names even wores than my story telling but hey we cant choose everything in life names pronounced TH-AY-ah. And im a wizard woo hoo i bet you expect me to tell you what house im in. to bad for you im a nomatic wizard from the US. I travel with a small banned of friends and we use magic to keep all of those creepy creeper monsters under rapps and hidden from peoples sight. I bet your just dying to know my friends names right well dy no longer. My oldest friend is a tall strawny boy named john,after him theres henry or as i like to think of him mother hen. theres jess the only girl besides me in our group,shes my untwin as we have the same birthday but im five minutes were not actually theres the lonely leprocon hes got red hair .together we make up the banned of unforunate misfits called the reaper children,named after our ruthless fighting skills and magic there im there leader as i can best them all in .

Hmm i know i had a point to yes the tawizard we had only heard faint rumors about it and were dying to see it we had in the weeks prior in formed the headmaster of or arival and had left . the day of intoductions came fast and even though none of us are old enough to compete we have to make a flashy entrance so there we stood in our standard uniform a dark black cloak that coverd all and an animal themed mask each different myself . thejess the the cat. therabit derick the fox. before i get any fearther i have to tell you this or you wont undrestand we all are wizards we but different from your standard run of the mill cant preform spells are magic is more basic small acks like infusing a weapon with power so that it makes it mark or bending the elements but using wands is an area in witch were lacking.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am please to introduce to you our rebels from the states,the reapers childern"finanly it was show were four houses in hogwart in each one of us would take a one hostage. I decided to go griffindor a muttered went up about where we were and faster than they could blink we silently slipped in and stole our hostages. In the next few moments i matterialized in the center holding a boy with black hair and glasses. He had a lightning bolt on his forehead.I pressed my kuni against histhroat. the rest the group some was holding a blonde boy from or cat had went with with his dislike for the bubbly was holding a had fallowed my lead taking from had a hold on a girl with puffy curls and a smart look in her eyes of or captives held still for fear f the knives against there soft throat slashing it.

"Cat report"i said to henry. he was cardge of jess as they were partners .

"Two cout."henry or in his facade cat replied.

"Rabitt no complications"John nodded.

"Fox too remaining."This was derected at derick he knew that i meant for him to explain and he did.

"Boy girl. each from griffendor. No trouble or injury."it seemed that the whole room was holding there breath finally the headmaster clapped

"An exelent friends may i introdue the reapers children and there leader wolf."His vioce boomed through the croud as a colective murrmurr we each released our hostages no longer having use for them and slipped into the empty table.i zoned out as he explained the rules to every one


	3. Chapter 3

The next hour was chaos. everyone rushing to put there name in the cup. we had learned that the children who me and derick had cout had been a boy named harry potter and a girl named hermine boy who jess cout was apparently some snob named wonderdraco.

The next day at dinner we spotted our victims from griffendor sitting with a red head to apologies we went to sit with we slipped into the seats i saw all of them what i live for."hey sorry bout yesterday mean anythin by it forgiven."i ask harry extending my had

" harry potter"i know hes expecting a name but im not giving it

"wolf."we all still had are maskes on but i think ill have some fun. i slipped my mask of dropping it loudly on the table. whole room plauses and stares even the teachers watch with unhid curiosty."What do i have marker on my face."

"Your a..your a girl"the red head voices what i know everyone in the room is thinking and i cant help it i burst out laughing souding a bit wolfish if i do say so myself.

"yup have been for 14 whole years."the room is know totaly in an unbinded uproar as each student screams "your 14"

to this i simple replie"Yeah what of it"

Know the teachers are paying close attention. Im loving this game."you all have such week skill what do they teach in these schools"

"You mean to tell us that niether you nor any of your group has attened a wizardry school."asked the guy from the frogein boys school.I think his name was igor.

"That would be correct professor icey aint any schools in the states . we teach ourselves as we have said these schools dont teach a thing yall need to live ya wouldnt last a day back in the states."

I slipped my mask into place and before he could blink i was in front of him kuni in hand pressed fermly against his throat."I could kill you now and i wouldnt even batt an eye it would be nothing i hadnt done before."

I let the thoughts regester as me and my group made our way to our sleeping arae

"that was risky wolf" rabit/john said.

"But it was fun. you know what i do when im bored" thougnh after that most poeple avoided us it was perfectly fine by me it just ment we didnt have to deal with mask were not taken off again and to johns relief i stayed out of as always trouble ways of finding me


	4. have to do this

hello im sorry for my lack of updates and to say this. though i am not going to update this story i am going to finish it. confused me to. no what i am trying to say is that this story along with any and all others are going to be finished on my acount. due to this sites formatting i find it to dificult to update. but please go to my wattpad to read this. i update wattpad with a chapter every day due to the fact that this i summer and the site has an easy format.

please go to

justOanotherOartist(those things inbetween the words are zero's) on wattpad .com. like i said this story will be updated daily. along with all others


End file.
